Conversations With Dead People 2
by Buffy Crazy
Summary: Basically what the title says, conversations with dead people.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer : Conversations With The Dead People Number 2**

Alexander Harris turned over in his sleep. He had been staying at his best friend, Buffy Summers' house and then Faith Lehane had came back with his other best friend Willow Rosenberg and so he had decided to go back to his apartment.

Willow had gone to L.A. to restore Angelus' soul and it turned out Faith was out of prison. Winifred Burkle had phoned Buffy's house and Willow had gone.

"Xander," a voice called. "Alexander."

"Wha?" Xander asked, opening his only eye, having lost the other to Caleb. Standing at the foot of the bed was, Jesse. Xander jumped up and felt around the blackness for the table lamp switch. he found it and the room filled with brightness.

"Hey Xand," Jesse said.

"Get out! You're not him. You're the First," Xander sat up in bed.

"Now Xander, is that the way to talk to you're best bud?" He moved around the bed and sat at the end.

"I said get out!"

Jesse/The First ignored Xander, "So how's Cordelia? I hear you went out with my girl."

"If I talk, will you disappear?" 

"Yes. Just a nice lil chat to ol Jesse here and the goodbye."

"Fine. Cordelia was fine the last time I spoke to her. She's in L.A. with this guy called Angel, a vampire and some other people. And yes, me and Cordy dated."

"Thanks for the info. How's that new girl doin', the slayer? Bunny, I think her name was. But then I didn't get to learn it 'cause I was a little dead."

"It's Buffy. The vampire slayer. And she's doing just swell."

"And lil ol Willow?" 

"She's fine. We all are. Now get out!"

"That's not what I hear. I hear she nearly ended the world."

"Yeah and I stopped her. Now get out!"

"Sorry, can't do that. I heard you were gonna get married. But you chickened out. And anyway. You? Married? What a joke."

"Do you wanna know what's a joke? You, Jesse. You were a joke, you got sired by a vampire the day Buffy started at Sunnydale High. And look at me. I'm alive."

"Looks like you had an accident. Whatcha do? Walk into a thumb?"

"Shut up! And get out!" 

"Make me."

"I would, except I can't touch you to kick your non corporeal ass out of here. Seeing as you're all go throughable. What exactly do you want?"

"To royally piss you off."

"Well it looks like you succeeded."

"What's it like?"

"What?" 

"What's it like being not chosen?"

"I don't understand."

"You don't have power. You've clung to the other powerful people in your life because you don't have any."

"That is so not true. I'm their friend. I have a power. I'm the zeppo."

"The zeppo. Ooh scary."

"Now get out!"

"Tell your friends that the end of days is coming. That they will all die." Jesse disappeared from the room in a blinding flash.

Anya Jenkins sat at a table in the Bronze. She watched the men in the room. Not looking for a date, but to decide how she would have wreaked bloody vengeance down upon them, that was if she were still a vengeance demon. Her real heart belonged to Alexander Harris, even though she wished it didn't.

Halfrek watched Anya. She walked across the room to Anya and sat on the stool next to her.

"You're not her, but I can still talk to you, Hallie," Anya said, clearly drunk.

"Really, Sweetie. What have you been doing since the big burn?" Halfrek asked.

"The what now?"

"When I died. You remember, it was all flamey."

Anya nodded, "Nothing really. I mean I lost my powers and then I started to help Buffy and her friends and I'm also kinda back with Xander."

"After what he put you through?"

"I know. Us vengeance demons shouldn't go back to the ones who scorned us, but he was just there. Actually, us vengeance demons or should I say ex vengeance demons shouldn't get to be scorned."

"It's understandable. You lose your powers and fall in love, he scorns you and you get your demon on, then you lose your powers again and go back to the one thing you loved."

"Y'know, some baddy bad bad bad evil you're listening much."

"You're point being?"

"Well I thought you screwed around with peoples heads and messed up their brains."

"Oh huh. You mean by saying stuff like, all of your friends are gonna turn on you and kill you, if I were you I would kill them first?" 

"Yup, that's pretty much it."

"Oh, Sweetie. I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"Are they?"

"Who? What?"

"Are my friends gonna kill me?"

"Yes, yes they are, but that isn't the point."

"How?"

"How what?"

"Will they kill me?"

"With swords and pointy stuff, but I wouldn't worry about that. It's no big deal."

"How do you know Spike?"

"William?" 

"Yeah. Him."

We go way back. When I was human and called Cecily Addams. Oh wait, was it Underwood? I changed my name so much. Anyway he was a bloody awful poet and all of his work was about me. I told him what was what and it got him turned." 

"I have to go home. I'm getting a headache and I need to sleep."

"Which is where?"

"At Xander's," she still had a key, she got up from her stool and left the Bronze.

Rupert Giles had just got in from killing daemons in Bath, his home. He had gone back to England because the seer had sensed a potential there. The Scoobies had thought they had got all of the potentials that survived. However this wasn't true. The potential, whose name was India. She had stayed at home while Giles had killed the daemons. Giles had realized something, the daemons in England were a lot easier to kill than the demons in America.

He could sense something moving behind him. He turned around and saw that there was nothing behind him. He turned back around to continue walking when he walked through Quentin Travers.

"Mr. Giles," Quentin said.

"I won't fall for you tricks and mind control thing," Rupert lifted up his sword and got on his guard in case of any Harbringers.

"You do know you can't kill me don't you?"

"Yes. We've done our research." 

"And you do realise that I will overrun this earth and when the table tips I will be made flesh don't you?"

"We don't plan on your Turok Han getting anywhere past Sunnydale." 

"How're you going to stop them?"

"With the slayers."

"What your want to slay army?" 

"Yes. And the two real slayers."

"What Faith and Buffy?"

"Yes. Them. As long as Faith doesn't go mad and kill a load of people again."

"They will be dead before they even get a punch in."

"They are trained fighters. Buffy has killed one of them before." 

"Yes. One."

"And she can kill some more."

"She won't survive. None of you will." 

Giles started to walk even more. He reached his house and got out the key. He walked inside. The First had disappeared. There was a pool of blood on the floor and he found India lying on the floor, with a stab wound through her heart.

"Another one bites the dust," the First said now in the form of Angelus. The demon who had tortured him, the demon who had killed Jenny.

"She's dead. I came all this way and she's dead."

He heard a squeak on the floor behind him and spun around to see a bringer approaching. Giles lifted up his sword and jumped to his feet. An axe VS. sword fight occurred. Giles cut off the Harbringers head.

"Now one of your army's dead."

"Doesn't matter. There not my army. The Turok Han are. Bye Rupert."

Angelus/The First disappeared and Giles ran upstairs to pack. He must return to Sunnydale immediately.

Faith Lehane walked through the cemetery, black hair swinging around her shoulders. She had just beheaded a vampire. She had not expected there to be any undead in Sunnydale, because the Hellmouth was getting all rumbly, but she guessed she was wrong. A pair of hands appeared on top of the earth, then a head appeared. The vampire pulled itself up and shook the dirt off of him. The demon within was showing.

"Just what I like. Undead things in the night time," Faith swung axe around.

"Who the hell are you?" the vampire asked.

"That would be Faith. The slayer," Faith heard a familiar voice and spun around, not happy at what she saw, Richard Wilkins III, The Mayor.

"Get out of here. Now!" Faith shouted, the vampire turned around to run. "Not you!"

Faith picked up speed and ran after the vamp. She grab the material on it's back and threw it at the nearest headstone. She swung her axe and cut off it's head. She spun around to face the First.

"What the hell do you want?" Faith asked.

"Now, now. Not with the h-e-double hockey sticks. Is that how I raised you?" The Mayor/The First asked. 

"You didn't raise me at all. My watcher did." 

"And that got her far didn't it? She got killed by Kakistos."

"And I killed him."

"No one has actually explained how this works have they?"

Faith just stood looking, ignoring, "Yeah. You come try and get me to either kill the gang or do something apocalyptically evil." 

"The gang? Faith there was a time when you and them didn't get on. Do you remember that? Buffy nearly killed you." 

"And I got vengeance. And I'm good now."

"Good? You and that word doesn't mix."

"I've changed. I'm good now."

"You really looked good trying to kill the slayer's lover. What was his name?"

"Angel." 

"No not him, the other one."

"Riley?" 

"No the other one."

"Spike." 

The Mayor nodded.

"That was mistake. He was chasing a vamp through the woods and I thought he was on the prowl. I didn't realise he had a soul."

"Did you bother to ask?"

"No. I just thought he was a vamp, he did have his game face on at the time."

"Uh huh. You have changed. You used to kill humans for fun. And now you just kill vampires."

"It's my duty. What I'm for. What I do. My job."

"Slayer used to mean a lot more to you before Buffy put you into that coma didn't it?"

"What you talking about?"

"You killed Allan Finch and all of my other employees and then Ms. Can-Kill-Will-Kill's watcher blows me up."

"Your trippin'. That had nothing to do with me."

"Really?"

"You think I would have betrayed you? You were like my father."

"I think you did."

"What I got put into a coma on purpose and told Buffy all about your plan before?"

"That's about it, yeah."

"Get out of here!"

"Okay. Bye Faith."

Robin Wood walked out of his bathroom into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. Something was standing behind him, he turned around and saw Spike standing in the kitchen area of the apartment. Spike had on Nikki Wood's leather coat, Robin's mother's. Wood didn't know how he had gotten in though.

"What do you want Spike?" Robin asked. "Come to finish off the job you started on my face?"

"Wood," Spike said walking out from the kitchen. "I want to talk is all. About your mother." 

"What about my mother?"

"She was a stupid bint."

"Get out of here now!" Wood shouted, jumping up from the bed and launching himself at Spike. He bounced off of the wall behind Spike. "Huh?"

"Did I mention that I'm non-corporeal?"

"The First?" 

"That would be me. Big bad."

"Well what do you want?"

"You need to kill me. And take my coat."

"I tried to kill you. I failed." 

"It doesn't matter, you need to kill the bastard who killed me," Robin looked up at the woman who had spoken, his mother.

"Mom?"

"In the not so corporeal flesh."

"What do you want?"

"Is that the way to talk to your mother?"

"Yeah." 

"Is that the way I taught you? To be ungrateful?" 

"Ungrateful? I'm not being ungrateful. How can I be ungrateful?"

"Talking to the person who looked after you like that?"

"You didn't look after me. You were hardly ever at home. And then you died and I had to live with you watcher, Bernard Crowley."

"He looked after you didn't he? And I died fighting the mission. That's what matters."

"And that's what I do. Crowley trained me and I kill."

"But it wasn't enough was it?" 

"What?"

"You still couldn't kill him. He nearly killed you instead."

"And?"

"You should have killed him. Instead you get his trigger to stop working and now we have no control over him."

"And that's a good. No control over Spike means no more dead potentials." 

"How do you know? Annabelle split and got herself killed and Chloe hung herself after spending one night talking to me. I guess I can persuade people to do my bidding."

"Well you mind control, crap doesn't work on me. In fact why did you even come?"

"To try and get you to kill the slayers and their wanna slay brigade. Guess you wouldn't be able to do it anyway."

"I would. But I wouldn't want to." 

"Well I guess I should go then." The First disappeared into a ball of light.

Spike and Andrew walked into the gas station. Andrew was complaining about being hungry and Spike was feeling peckish. They were halfway to their destination. Spike sat down at a table and Andrew went to use the bathroom. Spike looked around the room to see if there were any demons or vampires. There were no. Except the black haired woman, wearing a red dress. Spike could sense her even though she wasn't all vampy. He heard her speak, accent English, the one he recognized. Drusilla.

She turned around to look at Spike, and walked over to the table.

"Spike," Drusilla said.

"It's not you, Dru. You're the first," Spike said.

"Am I?"

"I think."

"Touch me." 

"Do what?"

"Touch me and see if I'm a touchable thing."

Spike moved his hand and reached out for the arm. His hand touched the cold.

"Dru, it's really you."

"The wolf howled and I could see you." 

"Okay."

"I still talk to the stars. They have different names now, confusing me they were."

"What did you name them, pet?"

"All different names. I can't remember which is which though."

Andrew came out of the bathroom and walked over to Spike and the woman he was talking to.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"It's Drusilla. My sire."

"What's a sire?"

"The vampire who made you."

Andrew nodded, "Are you sure it's not the First? I mean she was dead."

"No I touched her."

"What does she want? What do you want?"

"To have fun. To kill and hunt." 

"Okay."

"Does you mummy sing to you?" 

"No. I haven't seen her since ages ago."

"Will she sing to you when they find your body?"

"My body?"

"Dru, you can't kill him. He's helping. I'm helping fight the evil with the slayer."

"You and that slayer. You should have killed her."

"No Dru." 

"What good a vampire are you? You stink of righteousness."

"Dru that would be my soul." 

"What are you like Angel?"

"No. I'm not like Angel. Why do people think I'm like Angel cause I have a soul?"

Andrew shrugged.

"Why did you do it?"

"I had to. I needed it. The slayer wanted me to get it."

"That damned slayer!"

Dru turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" 

"Home. To England. Bye Spike."

Drusilla walked away.

"Well that was an intense conversation." Andrew said.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"One of those onion flower things."

"Ooh. Me too. I'll get two."

The End


End file.
